Little Harmony In Big Trouble
by The Otherworlder 68
Summary: 5 year old Harmony Redfield is about to learn that being a Keyblade warrior is not a easy task. Rated T for Teen.


**Me: The Otherworlder 68 here with the prequel to The Angel Ninja of Light. I've been having trouble with the title. Couldn't think of a good one. Remember, in this story, Harmony Redfield is 5 years old. Enjoy!**

* * *

Little Harmony In Big Trouble

Chapter 1: Land of Departure

In the throne room of the Land of Departure, Terra and Aqua stand before three thrones. Ven stands off to the side. Ven looks up at a woman sitting in the leftmost throne. Then he looked at a man sitting in the rightmost throne. The man looks back at him. Ven looks down at the floor, then straightens up. Master Eraqus, who was sitting in the leftmost throne, stands and walks over in front Terra and Aqua.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates..." Master Eraqus said. "But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guests, Master Xehanort and Master Hikari... did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes." Terra and Aqua said.

"Then let the examination begin." Master Eraqus said.

Master Eraqus lifted his Keyblade and summons 5 orbs of light. Terra and Aqua ready themselves for a fight. Master Xehanort moved his hand and the orbs of light were suddenly surrounded with darkness and began acting erratically. Everybody was surprised. Master Xehanort smiled as Terra and Aqua charge in to take care of them. One of the orbs went after Ven.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua said.

But Ven summoned his Keyblade and disposed of it.

"Don't worry about me. You two focus on the exam!" Ven said.

"But Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room." Aqua said.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this, seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!" Ven said.

"He can take care of himself. He's been out there training just as hard as us." Terra said.

"Yeah!" Ven said.

"Stay sharp, Ven." Aqua said.

(5 minutes later...)

After the orbs are defeated, everyone returned to their locations.

"That was unexpected... but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial." Master Eraqus said.

Terra and Aqua proceed to the center of the room, facing each other with their Keyblades drawn.

"Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!" Master Eraqus said.

Terra and Aqua began to spar. Terra went after Aqua with heavy hits, but she dodged every one. Aqua attacked and nearly hurt Terra, but it misses. Terra hold his hand out at his side, and it began to be covered in darkness, Terra noticed and quickly suppressed it. Aqua attacked and Terra blocked it. Master Xehanort, sitting on his throne, smiles. Hikari on the other hand, was worried. After the exam Master Xehanort and Master Hikari stood next to Master Eraqus in front of Terra and Aqua.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Master Eraqus said.

Aqua gasped at the news. _Terra didn't pass? How?_

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Master Eraqus said.

Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus walk away, but Master Hikari stayed behind.

"Harmony Redfield, get out here right now."

The three students were confused as to who Master Hikari to. Young 5 year old Harmony came out and she was scared. She had on a young pink dress with a pink ribbon on her hair.

"Is this your daughter, Master Hikari?" Ven said.

"Yes. My daughter, Harmony can be a little curious sometimes. It's ok, Harmony. Say hi to them." Hikari said.

"H-Hello." Harmony said.

"Harmony, how much did you see?" Hikari said.

"All of it. I wanted to be a great Keyblade Master like you, mommy. Look, I got a Keyblade." Harmony said summoning her Keyblade.

Aqua took her Keyblade and exammed it.

"Harmony, your Keyblade is wonderful." Aqua said giving it back to her. "I think you'll be a great Master like your mother."

"T-Thank you, miss." Harmony said.

"Now Harmony, why don't you go outside for a while? I'll see you later." Hikari said. "Until then, pratice your healing spells."

"Ok, mommy." Harmony said running.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ven said.

"The darkness... Where did it come from?" Terra said. "Sorry...but I need some time alone."

Terra walked off.

Harmony was outside, swinging her Keyblade back and forth. She stoped and hold it above her, where it said 'Angel,' and sighed. Bells start ringing. She ran to the palace.

"Better hurry, Harmony..."

Harmony look over her shoulder.

"W-Who are you?" Harmony said.

There's a masked boy standing right in front of her.

"Or you'll never see your mother again." Masked Boy said.

"What? You're wrong. I can see mommy anytime I want." Harmony said.

"Like right now? She's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...she'll be a different person."

"No! Look, whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about mommy. She and I will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?"

The boy walked passed her.

"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" Masked Boy said.

A portal of darkness appears and the masked boy stepped into it and disappeared.

"Terra!"

Ven ran down the stairs in front of the castle to reach Terra in the forecourt. Terra turned around as Ven reached him. Terra patted Ven on the head.

"It's okay." Terra said.

Terra shook his head then turned around and hit the guard on his left shoulder to summon his armor and Keyblade. He hold his Keyblade up and fired a beam of light into the sky where it opened a portal to the Lanes Between. He then tossed his Keyblade into the air where it transformed into his Keyblade Glider.

"Whoa!" Ven and Harmony said.

He jumped onto it when it came back down, circled around and shot up toward the portal. Ven, disappointed, hit the guard on his left shoulder to summon his armor. He looked at it for a moment and then summoned his Keyblade, tossed it into the air and turned it into his Keyblade Glider. He jump onto it when it came back down, circled and shoots up as Aqua comes running toward him.

"Wait, Ven!"

Master Eraqus came out of the palace, running up next to Harmony and Aqua.

"No! He mustn't!" Eraqus said.

Ven continued toward the portal.

"You have to bring him back!" Eraqus said.

"Don't worry, Master!" Aqua said.

Aqua summoned her armor and Keyblade, then turned her Keyblade into her Keyblade Glider and flew up and into the portal.

"Miss Harmony, I'm afraid I must speak with you." Eraqus said. "It's about your mother."

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Harmony said.

"Master Xehanort found a strange boy inside the castle and the boy has kidnapped your mother." Eraqus said.

"Kidnapped? Mommy? She can't!" Harmony said.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth." Eraqus said making her sad. "I don't know which world she went to, so I have to give this to you."

Master Eraqus gave her a guard, like the students. The guard fit perfectly on her.

"This will guarate your safety while you're traveling different worlds. You must find your mother and bring Ven back here, please." Eraqus said.

Harmony has never done anything like this before. All of her training was to heal other people, not attacking enemies. But maybe, to Harmony, some people could use some healing.

"For mommy." Harmony said.

She summoned her armor and Keyblade, then turned her Keyblade into her Keyblade Glider and flew up into the portal.

* * *

**Me: Hey! What's up? I've been thinking that Harmony should go to different worlds. Different like worlds that are not in the Kingdom Hearts series. For example, in the next chapter, Harmony will visit a world that is from a video game. The game is 'Lollipop Chainsaw'.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
